Becoming
by HatanaSachi
Summary: Deidara is bitten by a rabid animal. What will become of him? Rated for scariness and language
1. Chapter 1

Me: So, are you guys exited about this?

Deidara: Hell, yeah! I get to star, right, hmm?

Me: Yes, along with Mika – Chan

Deidara: **blushes**

Me: awwww! Okay, Mika, you do the disclaimer!

Mika: Sure. This story idea belongs to Whenden – Sama and The Akatsuki belongs to Kishimoto – Sama, and I belong to Lettie – Chan!

"ice Electricity no jutsu!" Mika shot purple ice out at trees, they stuck in, and the trees exploded.

"Bravo!" Exclaimed Deidara from a few feet away.

"See, I told you I can blow stuff up!" Mika said, and crossed her arms over her chest. They both laughed. Mika had only been in Akatsuki about two weeks, but they had already become best friends.

~ flash back ~

"Aqua electricity no justsu!" Mika was training by herself, or so she thought.

"Beautiful, yeah." Said a voice. Mika looked over and saw a certain blonde with a sexy smirk, leaning up ageanst a tree.

"Thanks." Mika said. A bit surprised.

"Your Deidara, right?" The blonde walked over.

"Yeah. And that really is true art." Mika smiled.

~ present ~

"It's getting late, hmm." Said Deidara, looking at the sunset.

"Yeah, we should be getting back." Deidara looked shoked.

"What are you talking about?! Now THIS is art, yeah! We have to savor the moment! Walk with me?" Mika nodded.

After it grew dark, and the two had grown tired of talking, it was time to go back.

"Come on Dei, let's get back, before we can't see." Maki tugged his hand, but it just licked her hand.

"Ah! I though I told you to stop doing that, Deidara!" He ignored her.

"Listen, do you hear that? It's like… laughing." Deidara looked out into the trees.

"Yeah, it's probably the rest of the Akatsuki, laughing at you for being such and idiot." Deidara kept ignoring her.

"Do you hear that? Someone is calling my name." he asked, still looking into the trees.

"Okay, Dei, your really starting to freak me out." That's when she heard it too.

"Mika… Mika…" It was like the wind whispering in her ear, like it was playing hide – and - go - seek.

"Whose out there?! Zetsu?!" But it wasn't Zetsu, because a pair of yellow eyes peered out at them.

"Oh, god!" Deidara screamed, and grabbed Mika's arm, as they both ran. But they weren't fast enough, because it caught up with them and attacked Deidara. It was a hyena.

"Aqua electricity, no jutsu!" Purple ribbons shot out of Mika, and electrocuted the hyena that was attacking Deidara. It ran off, whimpering.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Deidara screamed in pain. She went down on the ground and saw his wound. It was deep. Mira got some gauze that was with her, and wraped it around the bite.

"Deidara! Deidara! Dei! Can you stand up! The lair is right over there!" Deidara stood, clumsily, weak from the pain.

"yeah, I think I'll be okay, hmm. Ah!" said Deidara, still in serious pain.

"Don't worry Dei, The lair is right there."

Mika helped wounded Deidara over to the lair, and they went to Leader – Sama's office.

"Leader – Sama! This is going to sound really strange, but Deidara was just bitten by a Hyena!" The Leader sat in silence for a moment, like he was proceccing this thought.

"That's really odd. I didn't know Hyenas existed here. Oh, and one thing about hyenas. Be careful, because I heard that a certain breed is able to understand human speaking. So after following the person around and learning his or her name, it will call out to it's victim in the night, and when the victim comes, the pack devours them." Mika and Deidara looked at Pein in shock.

"That would explain so much, hmm." Deidara said between groans

"Show me, Deidara." He said, finally. Deidara hobbled over to him and showed him the bite. Mika looked too. It was worse than before. The blood was splattered all over, and there was a small green ring around it.

"That's interesting. I'll look into it. For now, I suggest that both of you go to bed.

"Mika, I feel weird, yeah."

"It's probably just paranoia." Just then, Tobi ran by, tripped over a chair and his pants fell down. Revealing boxers with smiley faces on them.

"Wow, Tobi." **Laughs** But his laugh wasn't his normal laugh. It was more loud and long. And you could also almost hear him saying "hahaha". Mika looked at him funny, and went to bed.

next time: What will happen to Deidara? Why is he acting so strange? And what happens when he gets hungry? Find out next time!


	2. And the Weird Behavior Award Goes to

Oh, sorry I took so long to write! Ugh, finals.

Previously: Deidara got attacked by a killer hyena and went insane! P.s. I just realized that this is kinda sounding like spiderman, I swear to god it wasn't supposed to!

Me: Now, it's Deidara's turn to do the disclaimer.

Mika: But I wanna!

Me: You got to last time! Go Deidara!

Deidara: KawaiiCat productions does not own Akatsuki. But she does own Mika.

Most of the Akatsuki were already downstairs. Mika's toast popped out of the toaster, making everyone jump. It was mostly quiet, until Deidara came down. He stretched his arm in the doorway, and yawned loudly.

"Morning." He said, nearly screaming.

"Morning." Repiled a few lazy voices. Deidara walked over to Mika, and grabbed her toast from the toaster. He took a huge bite out of it and set it on the counter.

"What is this shit?" He asked Mika.

"Well it _was _my morning toast. You know, like I have every morning?"

"I need _food_!" Deidara growled he grabbed Mika by the waist.

"Ah! Deidara! What are you doing?!" He sniffed her hair, then her neck and collarbone.

"Mmm, you smell good. New perfume?" He dropped her waist and went over to Sasori. He sniffed his hair as well.

"You smell good too. Got any food?" He headed over to the fridge.

"And the weird behavior award goes to…" Said Konan, gesturing to Deidara.

"Do you think it has anything to do with last night?" Mika whisperd to Pein.

"I don't know, but we have other matters to discuss. Come to my office."

When they entererd the room, there was a strange box with a sound coming from it.

"Now, Mika. I usually figure that women are the gentlest, and since your probably more gentle than Konan, I wanted to give you a small task."

"Anything, Leader – Sama."

"Well, my sister is out on a mission and she wanted me to watch her kitten for her. I'm allergec to cats, so here you go."

Mika walked into the living room.

"I love cats!" Said Kisame, coming over to scratch Toasty's head.

"Her name is Toasty." Mika told him. He petted Toasty , showing sudden affection. Then, came Deidara and Hidan in from the kitchen.

"Bastard! Why do you have to be such an Asshole?!"

"I just sniffed you!"

"Yes, and then you tried to eat me! I thought that was Zetsu's job!" But Deidara ignored him. He just stared at the kitten that was struggling in Mika's arms, just from his presence. He stared at the kitten with blood lust, and liked his lips.

Wow, that was short!

Next Time: Why is Deidara so aggressive? And could he even be worse to Tobi?!


	3. Leader of the Pack

Previously: Deidara wakes up acting strange. Pein leaves his sister's cat toasty for Mika to take care of, and Deidara seems to have an appetite for kittens.

Me: So, here we go. Chapter 3!

Mika: Happy!

Me: Okay Mika, disclaimer time!

Mika: The Akatsuki does not belong to Lettie – Chan. But I do! ^ ^

Me: Good job!

Mika: I'm so proud!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara's stare was broken when Sasori walked in.

"Deidara, go get dressed. Come and train with me. You told me last night you wanted me to help you improve. So come on." Deidara strutted up to his room.

Deidara and Sasori went over to a clearing.

"Honestly Deidara, I don't see why you would want my help. You do pretty well on your own."

"Well, maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you, Danna."

"Whatever. Just show me what your working on." Deidara sent a huge bird of clay into the air and it exploded into different colored firework bombs.

"I'm trying to make it similar to Mika's." Said Deidara, squinting at the light.

"Well then, why don't you ask Mika to help you?"

"Because I want you to help me, Danna."

"I'm just saying. If you so in love with Mika, why don't you get her to help you. It might give her more of a chance to decide to love you back." Deidara knocked Sasori to the ground.

"Are you challenging me, Danna?!"

"Deidara, what is this?!" A huge grin spread on Deidara's face.

"I'm hungry, Sasori.." Then Deidara, ran at him. But before he attacked him, Sasori held him off with chakra strings.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Deidara. But it's going to end soon.

Sasori was able to knock out Deidara, take him back to the Lair and bring him back to consciousness without anyone noticing.

"Okay, Akatsuki. Today I thought it would be a good idea to test our strengths and weaknesses in a different way than usual." Pain had the Akatsuki all gathered, like every morning. "This might sound a little strange, but I thought we'd play dodge ball." There was silence.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Said Mika.

"Me too!" Said Tobi, excitedly. Pain clapped his hands together.

"Great everyone follow me."

Pain lead everyone into an empty part of the cave.

"I assume you all know the rules of dodge ball." A chorus of groans and nods came from the crowd. "Great. Go play."

Everyone was good at the 'sport'. After all, they were S – ranked criminal ninjas. But Deidara took this as an opportunity. He picked up the hardest ball, and flung it at Tobi. It hit him with force and knocked him to the ground. Deidara grinned, and continued getting everyone out. Once he had won, he approached Tobi with the same ball he got him out with. He took it and and threw it at him again. Once again, knocking him to the floor.

"Senpai, why did you get Tobi out twise?" Deidara glared at him with one blue eye.

"Tobi, you are so clueless. Why did you even join the Akatsuki anyway? Lets make this clear. I hate you, and I never want to see your swirley face again." Tobi hung his head slightly. Mika came forward to defend him.

"What's wrong with you, Dei? I know you don't like Toni, but do you have to be so public about it? Something isn't right about you." But he just started laughing. The same laugh as the night before. He stared right into her eyes as he did so. It was such an awful laugh. So cruel, so mocking. Then, he walked past her and brushed her shoulder. Then he strutted down the hallway like he owned it. Like he was the leader of the pack.

Next chapter will be uploaded soon!

Next Time: Who is behind the hyena attack? And Deidara's hunger brings him to insanity!


	4. Hiroshi Shereta

Previously: Deidara tried to eat Sasori and was a meanie.

Me: How do you like yourself in hyena form?

Deidara: I'm amazing.

Me: I know you are, now do the disclaimer.

Deidara: Lettie does not own Akatsuki, but she does own Mika – Chan, hmm!

The whole Akatsuki, except for Deidara and Pain, were discussing Deidara.

"Have any of you noticed how he's not saying 'hmm' or 'yeah' anymore?" Asked Hidan. Mika knew what was going on. But she didn't want to make it public. She just wanted to get it over with and pretend it never happened. Then, no other than himself came stomping in. He sized up everyone in the room, and jumped up on the table, stomping his foot in Tobi's food.

"You can't just do that!" Said a pissed of Kakuzu. Deidara glared at him, and Kakuzu sat back down.

"I'm not even hungry." Said Mika walking towards the door. Deidara eyeing her on the way.

"Tobi isn't hungry either!" Tobi ran off for Mika, but Deidara grabbed his shoulder.

"Your not going anywhere!" Mika took his wrist, and they both ran for the door, Mika slammed it behind them.

"Come on Tobi, we'll go for a walk."

Tobi and Mika walked in the forest.

"Mika, what's wrong with Senpai?" Mika let out a breath.

"I'm not sure, Tobi." Just then, a guy jumped out of the bushes with sticks and screaming.

Mika caught him, and pinned him up ageanst a tree.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"You first! What are you doing on my lawn?!"

"Your lawn?!"

"Yes, I live over there." He said, pointing to a small tent. Mika let him go.

"You live in a tent?"

"Well, I don't live in a tent. I'm just staying there."

"…Why?..."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hiroshi Shereta. I study animal behavior."

"So your not a ninja?"

"No."

"So, why are you staying in a tent?"

"Well, I brought some hyenas here to see how the pack would react to a new environment. I lost them, so I'm staying here until I find them." This guy was small with messy blonde hair, and he definetly didn't look strong (like Topher from Dollhouse.) But he was the one who was responsible for Deidara's strange behavior. She knew it.

"I think we found one of your hyenas. Come on, Tobi."

Meanwhile:

Deidara trudged up the stairs and stopped at Mika's room. He opened the door, and stepped inside. He closed all the curtains and stopped right in front of Tobi's cat cage.

Toasty started freaking out once he saw him.

"I feel like lunch." Deidara said, and grinned.

Oh, exiting!

Next time: Deidara's case has been figured out, and he admits some things to Mika.


	5. What Will Become of Deidara?

Me: Were getting close to the climax!

Mika: I know! I'm so exited!

Me: Disclaimer time!

Deidara: Lettie does not own Akatsuki, but she does own Mika- Chan!

Me: Oh, and I noticed that in my last chapter, I said 'Tobi's cat cage.' I meant 'Toasty's cat cage.'

Mika went straight to Pain's office.

"He's acting extremely strange! Something has to be done! You should have seen him while we were eating lunch! It's awful!

"Yes, it's terrible. He's being himself. Of course, we'll have to kill him." Pain said sarcastically.

"No! This is nothing like Deidara! Hidan even noticed he isn't saying 'hmm' or 'yeah' anymore."

"He could have grown out of it. It's about time, anyway."

"No! I know Deidara! This isn't the real him."

"I'm sorry to say, Mika but you have only been here for two weeks, and Deidara is known for strange behavior. Ask anyone in Akatsuki."

"But you're the leader! You know things! Get books, look stuff up!"

"Look what up?" Mika bit her lip.

"I don't know."

"I-" Mika cut him off.

"The guy! The guy in the forest! Uh, Shereta! Hiroshi Shereta! He knows about hyenas. He owns the hyena that bit Deidara! You saw that bite! How could you think that was nothing?!" Tobi bust through the door.

"Mika! Someone ate toasty!" Mika turned to Pain.

"Zetsu doesn't eat cats." She said.

"What are you going to do, leader?" Asked Tobi.

"I'm going to get books. Look stuff up."

Pain, Tobi and Mika were all doing research on hyenas.

"Look, Mika-chan." Tobi said. "It says that there was a myan tribe who sacrificed hyenas to the devil because they thought they were an evil mix of dogs and cats. What does that mean?"

"It means that hyenas aren't well liked." Said Pain, stating the obvious. "I read this, a certain breed of hyena is able to posses itself within another to stay alive. Causing the possessed being to act like it. Which sounds like Deidara's case. There's also an easy fix. You can re-posses the animal in someone else."

"Great. Any volunteers?" Said Mika, sarcastically.

"Your right, but otherwise, he could end up like this." Pain showed them a picture of a man/hyena.

"I've gotta find Deidara." Said Mika.

Mika walked into her room to find Toasty's bones all over the floor. She sighed.

"Poor Toasty." She said.

"I've been waiting for you." Mika turned around.

"Deidara." She tried for the door, but he blocked it. "This is ridiculous." She said, and attacked him to the ground.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to stop pretending that we aren't attracted?" He threw her off of him and they both got to their feet. "For you to stop kidding yourself that I could settle for anyone else but you?"

"Deidara, I don't want to hurt you." He threw her against the wall.

"Now do you want to hurt me?" He started sniffing her. "Are you scared? I like it when you're scared." He continued sniffing her. "You know what makes me scared? How much better you smell."

Intense!

Next time: Out big climax ending! Who really is Hiroshi Shereta? And how can Deidara come back?


End file.
